The break up
by sparklyhaze
Summary: They're just one of those couples that are meant to be, even when they're not together but when will they realise that? ReiKai KaiRei


Hey guys, I hope you all like this, I've had this idea for a while so I thought I'd right it out and see what happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Rei's P.O.V

It seemed like any other day, completely ordinary, veering on the edge of boring, although nothing was ever boring when Kai was around. Speaking of Kai, here he was, draped across our king-sized bed, watching me through half lidded eyes, he licked his rosy pink lips in anticipation, I'd promised him some attention this afternoon and as soon as I walked into our shared hotel room, my attention immediately went to him. He was very good at this, the whole seduction thing. By that I mean he could turn you on in a mere second. Long, lean lithe. He was one of those people we all love to hate and everything about him screamed sex. The way he walked, his smooth velvety voice, his mussed up hair, which gave the impression that he'd just been laid.

No wonder he had such a huge following.

He was like the modern day version of a male Marilyn Monroe, he oozed sensuality, a worldwide sex symbol in the making, however unlike her you just knew you could get him in the sack.

And I have to say; he was extremely good in the sack. Everything a guy could wish for. Kai always seemed to know exactly what you were after. He could be fiery and aggressive or submissive and pliant. All in all he was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

My nineteenth birthday was coming up shortly, so we'd been going out now for just under two years. We had gotten together on my birthday, after we'd crawled back into Tyson's dojo after a night of frenzied celebrating. Kai was completely trashed, I suppose I hadn't faired much better either but I wouldn't have changed anything for the world. Kai had dropped into my lap, stared in my eyes and then told me that when he was with me, he felt like he'd come home, which was strange because he'd never had a place he could call home before but for him, I was it. He then proceeded to kiss the life out of me. I hadn't complained one bit.

That was one of the best days of my life, I'd been mooning after him for ages, I can't really say just when I fell for him, I think it was a gradual thing although I can't remember a time when I wasn't completely head over heals. He told me that for him, it was when I had my face-off with Lee in the Chinese tournament, Kai had said that he'd seen something in my eyes, a blaze of emotion that he couldn't quite identify but it had ignited something deep within him, he said that from that moment on, he was mine.

I guess I was blushing now because Kai's lips were twitching and he had raised a delicate eyebrow in my direction.

I have to say; the years have been kind to Kai. He was a little shit when we had first met him, but over the years in the Bladebreaker's company his icy exterior had finally thawed. I suppose Voltaire's prison sentence had also helped but I like to think that it was our friendship that made the difference. Sure Kai still had his sharp attitude but he allowed himself to enjoy the little things now. Surprisingly, him and Tyson were the best of friends, in a weird freaky kind of way, sure they still insulted each other and hurt each other but somehow they just 'got' each other. It was the weirdest friendship I'd ever seen but a friendship nevertheless. I have to admit, I often found myself jealous over their closeness but then I just had to remind myself that Tyson wasn't the one Kai was dating.

"Rei, stop smirking already and come kiss me!"

I blinked in surprise before making my way off the standard cream coloured wall I'd been leaning on and started heading towards the bed. I don't think the smirk had left my lips because Kai was eyeing me strangely. He could be a very demanding lover I though wryly.

"My wish is your command." I purred softly as I pulled myself on the bed and crawled over Kai, hovering just above his body, which was now trapped by my arms and legs. A slow smirk appeared on Kai's face before he leaning upwards and captured my lips in a sweet kiss, his arms reaching up and locking themselves behind my neck, bringing our bodies together. Kai craved contact, he thrived on it, I'd noticed over the years we'd been dating how even a brief conversation had him touching me, whether it be his hand on my shoulder or his hip bumping against mine. Although he did this subconsciously, he only did it to those he felt comfortable around but I can see how many of his friends or acquaintances easily got the wrong idea and thought that he was coming on to them. Ha! If only they were so lucky.

I rolled us onto our sides and wrapped my arms around his small waist; a sigh of contentment was his reply as we carried on kissing. God I love him so much but sometimes I wondered if this relationship was leading anywhere, sure the kissing was good and everything about us seemed to fit but we did have over our fair share of arguments, silly things really. Things that were so meaningless and petty but irritating all the same.

Max and Kenny were usually woken up most mornings by our screaming matches over who got to use the bathroom first or Kai winging that I had stolen all of the covers in the night. Then there were the disagreements over whether Kai had really used up the last of my hair conditioner. We both knew that he had but he denied it blatantly. Then of course came our ritual disagreement over breakfast when Kai made our morning drinks. He kept insisting that I should have sweetener in my tea (because it was healthier) over the teaspoon of sugar I always have. He was adamant that I wouldn't be able to tell the difference so he often 'accidentally' slipped me one even though I consistently told him that I just wanted my bloody sugar. This in turn kicked off a whole new fight which left us in dark moods until he gave me an apologetic kiss some ten minutes later but it STILL happened everyday. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy but he sure as hell can drive me crazy.

I suppose in a way our relationship was kind of rushed. He had sex the first day we started dating which is always a relationship no-no. We're constantly together due to all the beyblade tournaments we're battling in, not to mention we virtually live in each others pockets since Voltaire had Kai cut off from all the family money till he turns twenty one. He's currently eighteen and a half so he's got a fair way to go.

I wish we'd taken things slower.

Lately I've been thinking that sentence way too much, I keep finding myself wandering whether having a break from each other would help us, you know, make our bond stronger.

Kai's body rubbing against mine pulled me out of my musing and I broke the kiss so I could look into his perfectly beautiful face. "Kai, i..."

"I love you so much," he breathlessly interrupted me, bringing his hand to gently cup my cheek. His eyes were sparkling and a light blush dusted his complexion. I captured his hand in mine and sat up, detangling myself from his infectious embrace.

"Kai, i think we should brake up." The look in his eyes almost killed me.

Well I'll update soon, but while I do that leave a review so I can see what everyone thinks, besides I love reading them 


End file.
